Double je
by Lithium pamplemouss
Summary: Final fantasy III: Nos quatre amis poursuivent leur quete afin de retrouver la princessee sara. Mais un soir, Luneth se fai mordre par un vampire, et change radicalement de comportement, Ingus decide de s'occuper de lui, à risques et perils... Yaoi lunXin
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: attaque imprevue.

Une lumiere blanche lui brouillait la vue. Luneth constata avec étonnement qu'il n'y avait aucun paysage au loin, il ne voyait casiment rien, comme si il y avait du brouillard. Il remarqua la presence d'une petite fleur blanche à côté de lui. Un petit sourire eclaira son visage enfantin devant cette decouverte. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'y en avait pas qu'une seule en fait. Il se trouvait dans un champs...

Il s'amusa lui même en s'avouant qu'il n'avait aucune idée sur le lieu où il était. Et encore moins sur ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, une mission. Oui c'est ça une mission. Mais c'était quoi déja?

Il devait sauver quelqu'un pour lever une malediction. La memoire lui revint difficilement. Sauver la princesse Sara pour qu'elle leve la malediction du village de Ur, là d'où il venait.

Mais il n'était pas tout seul. Ils étaient quatre. Les quatres guerriers de la lumière.

"Euhhh comment il s'appelle le premier..." s'interrogea t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ah oui Arc, mon meilleur ami, il vient du meme village que moi. Y'avait une fille de forgeron aussi. Refia. C'est son nom. C'est une vrai tetue celle la!" monologuait -il tout seul en riant. Le jeune homme au cheveux argenté ne se demandait même pas pourquoi il avait tant de mal à se rappelle de tout ça.

Et le dernier... Le blond.. Le chevalier de la ville de Sasoon... Son coeur fit un bond.

Il eu soudain un drole de sentiment, l'impression qu'on le secouait. Tout disparaissait autour de lui, et une voix se fit entendre. Qui?..

Luneth ouvrit les yeux tomba nez à nez avec le blond en question. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il nageait en plein reve et qu'on venait de l'en tirer comme un poirier.

-" Ingus..." fit doucement Luneth, à moitié endormi.

-" Allez reveille toi idiot!" lui dit le dénommé Ingus en le secouant encore.

Luneth se sentit rougir. Non pas pour le fait qu'il se fasse traiter d'idiot, mais sa main est posée sur son épaule. Le jeune homme ressentait une certaine attirance envers son compagnon, bien qu'il refusait de se l'avouer lui même. Après tout ils n'étaient que compagnons de voyage, guerriers de lumiere pour sauver le monde des tenebres. Il se le repetait sans cesse.

" Prends ton épée, il y a des monstres dehors! Arc et Refia sont déja en train de les combattre." continua t-il en haussant la voix.

Luneth le trouva un peu trop près à son gout, surtout qu'il le savait amoureux de la princesse Sara, il eu envie de le repousser, bien qu'il n'y avait aucune raison valable de le faire. Même si il niait en bloc, il était très jaloux en ce qui concernait le chevalier.

" Hé! Tu m'a écouté au moins?!" lui cria Ingus qui le remua une nouvelle fois en voyant ses yeux violets divaguer dans le vide.

-" Ouai c'est bon, deux secondes!" lui repondit le concerné aussi fort d'un ton agacé. Le blond se leva en soupirant de la difficulté à avoir son attention et se diriga vers la sortie de la tente, lui jetant un dernier regard comme pour verifier si il allait vraiment se bouger.

Luneth soupira et attrappa son épée à contre coeur.

Ingus sortit de la tente et retourna voir Arc et Refia en courant. Il se demanda un moment si Luneth allait se lever ou se rendormir. Il trancha un monstre qui s'apprettait à attaquer ses deux compagnons et se plaça à côté d'eux.

-" Où est Luneth?" lui demanda Arc en se transformant en mage noir.

-" Il arrive. Vous êtes bléssés?"

Le sorcier et la mage blanche lui repondirent que non et se concentrerent dans la bataille.

Ingus se changea à son tour en mage rouge grâce à l'orbe qu'il avait dans sa poche et combina son pouvoir avec celui d'Arc, causant plus de degats. Ils lançerent un sort de brasier ensemble, qui brûla les trois monstres devant eux.

-" Derriere toi Ingus!" cria Refia. Le blond eu à peine le temps de voir qu'un loup lui sautait dessus qu'une ombre jaillit devant lui pour le proteger. D'un coup d'épée, la bete se retrouva gisante à terre.

-" Je commençais serieusement à me demander si tu allais venir Luneth!" lança la mage blanche d'un ton à la fois moqueur mais aussi reconnaissant.

-" Ouai désolé." fit - il simplement.

Luneth lui aurait bien repliqué que ça n'était pas sa faute si elle ne savait pas se battre toute seule, mais il se fit violence pour ne rien dire. Ils reprirent le cours de la bataille tous ensemble. Refia lançait des sorts de bouclier et de protection magique sur Luneth qui s'elançait vers deux autres loups, pendant que Ingus et Arc combinaient une nouvelle fois la puissances de leur magie noire sur plusieurs ennemis.

Luneth s'étonna du comportement des monstres. Pas un seul ne tentait de le blesser, ni même de l'approcher, comme s'il était invisible. Il secoua la tête et mit sa reflection de côté et decida de se concentrer son combat.

Une fois qu'ils furents tous vaincus et le calme revenu, Refia proposa à Ingus de soigner sa légère blessure au bras grâce à sa magie blanche. Celui-ci accepta et ils s'assirent alors sur un rocher. Une lueur bleue s'echappa des mains de la mage qu'elle appliqua sur le bléssé.

Arc quand à lui, se sentait inquiet. Il éprouvait une sorte de malaise pendant le combat, plus que sa timidité naturelle.

-" Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils étaient étranges ces monstres?" questionna t-il en regardant autour de lui. Luneth allait lui repondre que lui aussi, il avait eu cette impression, mais une lumiere jaune s'elevant dans les bois captura toute leur attention.

-" Qu'est ce que c'est?" demanda Refia. Les trois jeunes hommes hausserent des épaules devant leur incapacité de lui donner une reponse satisfaisante. Le groupe resta un moment silencieux, seule la magie blanche se faisait doucement entendre.

Luneth ne pouvant pas se retenir et sa curiosité prenant encore le dessus, declara:

-" Je vais voir ce que c'est!"

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'enfonça dans la foret en courant, ignorant les appels de ses compagnons.

-" Luneth! Reviens!" cria Ingus, mais Luneth ne fit pas demi-tour.

Sa voix resonna dans les bois, ce qui lui donna un frisson dans le dos. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment concernant cette lumiere. Il se leva, obligant Refia à terminer son soin, et fixa l'endroit où cet idiot était partit. Il fallait toujours qu'il aille voir là où il ne devait pas, sa curiosité prennait toujours le dessus, et ça l'exaspérait.

-" Suivons le!" proposa Arc. Mais l'expression de celui ci changa d'un seul coup. Et Ingus comprit soudainement pourquoi. Des monstres venaient d'apparaitre tout autour d'eux, beaucoup plus nombreux que ceux à qui ils avaient eu à faire plus tôt. Ils se mirent dos à dos et le blond analysa la situation rapidement en comptant ses ennemis.

Les monstres n'attaquaient pas, au plus grand étonnement de chacun.

-" Ingus! Je crois que je viens de comprendre quelque chose!" s'ecria Arc d'un seul coup.

-" Je t'ecoute!"

-" Je crois que Luneth est en danger!

-" Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?" fit Refia au moment Ingus ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander la même chose.

-" Quand je demandais tout à l'heure si vous ne trouviez pas que les monstres étaient bizares, c'est parce que j'ai remarqué qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'a approché! Je me souviens qu'il y en avait un à quelques metres de lui qui à fait un grand detour pour t'attaquer, Ingus, alors que Luneth était juste à côté! De plus, ceux là viennent juste d'apparaitre au moment où on allait le suivre, ils veulent nous empecher de le rejoindre. Je suis pret à parier qu'on lui à tendu un piege!" expliqua le brun avec une voix inquiete et tremblante. D'eux quatre, Arc était de loin le plus intelligent. Impossible qu'il ait tord.

Sa theorie confirma alors le pressentiment du mage rouge. Luneth était en danger et il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen de le rejoindre... Il esquissa un mouvement vers la foret, mais un loup lui barra le chemin en montrant ses cros et en grognant. Ingus fronça les sourcils.

-" Il faut qu'on arrive à passer!" gronda t-il, preparant sa magie noire.

-" Le temps que tu jette un sort sur ceux qui te bloquent le chemin, d'autres auront le temps de t'attrapper. Il faut que l'on agisse simultanément! Et j'ai une idée!"

Arc leur expliqua son plan et tout les deux alliés acquiescerent vivement. Ingus perdit ses pouvoirs magiques quand il donna sa sphere de mage rouge à Refia et redevint un simple chevalier. Une fois que celle-ci fut transformée, Arc et elle combinerent un sort de foudre pour lui degager le passage et il se mit a courir vers les profondeurs de la foret. Les loups s'élançerent automatiquement à sa poursuite mais Arc et Refia leur barrerent le chemin, prets à se battre. Ingus regarda de loin ses deux amis combattre, en esperant qu'ils s'en sortent, puis continua sa course.

Ingus traversa la foret le plus rapidement possible, à la recherche de Luneth. Il cria son nom plusieurs fois, mais il n'y avait que le vent qui lui repondait. Il chercha pendant plusieurs minutes derrieres les arbres, jusqu'au moment où il entendit un bruit à sa droite. Le blond en chercha la source et il vit Luneth de dos, immobile.

-" Ah tu es là! Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure!" fit Ingus. Le jeune homme ne lui repondit pas, pas plus qu'il ne bougeait. Le chevalier arqua un sourcil et s'approcha de lui.

-" Est ce que ça va?"

Toujours pas de reponse.

-" Hé Luneth!" Ingus posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon qui s'ecroula sans prevenir. Son coeur rata un battement, mais il reussit à le rattraper de justesse dans ses bras avant qu'il ne touche l'herbe.

-" Luneth! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?!"

Ingus sentit un frisson le long de son echine en entendant un rire glacial derriere lui. Il saisit son épée et fit face à un homme vétu entierement de noir, une longue chevelure flottant au vent. Le nouveau venu devoila deux dents pointues quand il fit un sourire carnassier.

Qui?...


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **double je

**Serie: **final fantasy III ( ds)

**Parings:** Luneth x Ingus

**Ptit resumé: **Nos quatre amis poursuivent leur quete afin de retrouver la princessee sara. Mais un soir, Luneth se fai mordre par un vampire, et change radicalement de comportement, Ingus decide de s'occuper de lui, à risques et perils...

**Hop, voila le chapitre 2 tout fraichement sortit de ma tête. Ah oui:**

**Lord Ma-koto Chaoying: ****Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a donné envie de continuer Et oui je suis dans ma phase "vampire" en ce moment! XD En tout cas, merci ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir! **

**Et maintenant la suite...( imite la voix de Teal'c dans Stargate XD)**

**Chapitre 2: Sommeil de douleur.**

Ingus fixa le nouveau venu de ses yeux bleus, surveillant le moindre mouvement de sa part. Cet homme à la peau très pâle, limite transparente lui donnait une impression de malaise, chose qu'il ne ressentait pas habituellement. Il sursauta presque quand il prit enfin la parole.

-" Je l'attendais depuis un moment!" fit l'homme en designant Luneth d'un doigt long et fin.

-" Comment ça?"

-" Je savais qu'il viendrait jusqu'ici me divertir, alors je lui ait fait un petit cadeau!"

-" Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait?!" cria Ingus en serrant son épée à en faire palir ses phalanges. L'inconnu ria de plus belle et sauta d'un bond gigantesque sur une branche.

" Reviens ici!" ordonna le chevalier avec hargne.

-" Au lieu de penser à m'affronter, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de lui..."

L'homme en noir trancha le silence nocturne de son rire glacial et s'enfuit en sautant de branches en branches avec dexterité.

Ingus voulu le poursuivre, mais il s'inquietait principalement de l'état de santé de Luneth, toujours dans ses bras, qui n'avait pas bougé un muscle depuis tout à l'heure. Et il savait bien que la nature reveuse du jeune homme n'avait rien à voir avec son état actuel.

-" Luneth! Reponds moi!"

Il equarquilla les yeux en decouvrant une plaie saignante à son cou, superficielle, mais étrange.

Il se pencha d'avantage vers lui, mais ne distingua aucune respiration. Il commença à paniquer lorsqu'il ne sentit pas non plus son pouls apres plusieurs essais au poignet, puis au cou et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Le chevalier n'avait pas sa sphere de mage rouge: il l'avait laissé à Refia, donc aucune magie blanche pour le soigner. Ingus esseya de se calmer, et tenta de se rappeller des techniques de reanimation qu'on lui avait appris au chateau. Il posa ses deux mains sur le torse de Luneth, et appuya dessus en comptant un rythme precis, visant à relancer son coeur.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il constata qu'il n'y avait pas de resultat, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire serieusement paniquer.

N'ayant plus le choix, Ingus inspira profondement et posa en rougissant ses levres sur celles de son compagnon pour lui donner son air.

Il recommença l'operation deux fois, jusqu'à ce que Luneth donna un signe de vie en suffoquant.

Soulagé et géné à la fois, Ingus le mit sur le côté pour qu'il crache le sang sans sa gorge, puis le rallongea dans ses bras.

-" Ingus.. J'ai..M..Mal.." lui souffla Luneth les yeux humides.

-" Ca va aller, je suis là maintenant." fit le chevalier d'une voix qui visait à rassurer son ami, et lui même par la même occasion.

-" J'ai.. J'ai mal.. Ingus..." insista t-il avec une voix suppliante qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Le jeune homme blond l'examina, mais ne trouva pas d'autres blessures que celle de son cou. Il n'avait pas non plus de trace de coups physiques, ni magiques.

-" Où as tu mal?" l'interrogea t -il en froçant les sourcils.

-" Ingus... Ca.. me..fait mal...Dedans.." gemit Luneth au bord des larmes.

-" Dedans?"

Ingus ne comprit pas bien le sens du mot dedans, et cela ne l'aidait pas plus pour le soigner. Il n'avait pourtant ni côtes cassées, ni fractures. Que voulait-il dire par dedans?

-" Ingus! Luneth!"

Ingus releva la tête et se sentit soulagé de voir Arc et Refia arriver.

-" Vous allez bien?" leur demanda t-il en serrant le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés tout tremblant contre lui.

-" Nous oui, mais qu'est -il arrivé à Luneth?" demanda Refia en observant le concerné avec inquietude.

-" Aucune idée, mais essaye de le soigner avec la magie blanche."

La jeune fille attrapa rapidement sa sphere de mage blanche dans sa saccoche, et une fois la transformation faite, lança un sort de soin sur le convalescent.

Pendant ce temps, Ingus leur raconta ce qui s'était passé avec l'homme noir et ce qu'il lui avait dit.

-" Un cadeau?..." repeta Arc avec étonnement.

-" Oui mais je ne sais pas de quoi il parlait. J'ai preferé rester avec Luneth plutot que le poursuivre."

-" Et tu a eu raison. De notre côté, les monstres ont tous disparus au même moment sans qu'on les attaque, alors j'imagine que c'était cet homme qui les controlaient. Son but avait l'air d'être Luneth dés le debut." termina le brun avec un air triste.

Ingus sombra dans ses pensées un moment. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cet homme à fait à Luneth, si ce n'est que cette étrange blessure au cou. Qui l'inquiettait d'ailleur. La blessure en question n'avait pas eu pour but de tuer et ce n'était surement pas à cause d'elle que son coeur avait cessé de battre. Ca cachait quelque chose...

-" Le sort de soin ne fonctionne pas sur lui!" fit desespérément Refia à l'intention des deux jeunes hommes.

-" Essayes en un plus puissant."

-" J'ai déja essayé, mais ça n'a aucun effet. Il n'arrete pas de dire qu'il à mal..."

-" Il m'a dit qu'il avait mal dedans." se rappella Ingus qui esperait que ce detail aiderait son amie.

-" Comment ça dedans?" interrogea la jeune fille en arquant un sourcil.

-" Je n'en ai aucune idée..."

-" Si Refia ne peut pas le soigner, ammenons le chez un medcin!" proposa Arc.

Ingus accepta, mais la nuit venait de tomber, c'était plus prudent d'attendre le lendemain à cause des monstres et des voleurs pour se mettre en route.

Une fois à leur campement, Ingus avait installé Luneth dans la tente, sur sa couverture.Celui ci avait arreté de gemir, mais respirait irregulierement, trempé de sueur. Le chevalier le veilla pendant presque une heure sans bouger, jusqu'au moment où Arc entra dans la tente.

-" Est-ce qu'il va bien?" demanda t-il.

-" Je crois qu'il s'est endormi, il ne bouge plus depuis un bon moment."

-" Tant mieux."

Arc vint d'asseoir à côté de lui. Ingus remarqua les yeux fatigués de son compagon. Il luttait courageusement contre le someil qui le guettait comme un vautour qui attend que sa proie meurre.

-" Tu devrais aller dormir." conseilla l'ainé.

-" Non, moi aussi il faut que je veille sur lui. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider." fit le brun en secouant vivement la tête. Ingus souria devant son air timide et triste.

-" Je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose non plus tu sais. Je n'étais pas très loin de lui, mais je n'ai pas pu le proteger." fit il en soupirant.

-" Mais ce n'est pas ta faute Ingus!"

-" La tienne non plus Arc."

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi retorquer à son ami pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison. Son intelligeance ne servait pas à grand chose dans ces cas là, ce qu'il avait besoin, c'était d'être fort comme ses deux amis. Mais il n'y arrivait pas malgrés ses efforts, et maintenant, son ami le plus cher...

" Allez va dormir. Imagine la tête que ferait Luneth si il voyait son meilleur ami comme ça." insista Ingus devant l'air épuisé et triste qu'il affichait.

Le brun resta quelques secondes à le regarder, cherchant un argument, puis abandonna.

-" Merci Ingus... Tu es vraiment gentil." dit il avec un sourire sincere.

-" Pas spécialement." repliqua le blond, un peu géné.

-" Mais si! Regarde comment tu t'inquiete pour Luneth!"

Ingus se souvint de son bouche à bouche avec son compagnon pour le réanimer, et detourna la tête pour cacher son rougissement.

-" C'est un peu comme mon petit frere." repondit-il le plus neutrement possible.

Arc souria. Il n'avait jamais vu le chevalier aussi embarassé. Il cachait souvent ses sentiments, et cela l'amusait.

Une fois lui avoir fait promettre de le reveiller si il avait besoin de quelque chose, le brun se releva et quitta la tente pour celle un peu plus loin. Refia lui avait proposé de dormir à part avec elle, car le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés gemissait de temps en temps dans son someil, ce qui les empecheraient forcément de fermer l'oeil.

Ingus se retrouva alors seul avec le bléssé. Seule la respiration sacadée de Luneth brisait le silence nocturne.

Mais Ingus ne l'entendait pas. Il venait de replonger dans ses pensées. Le souvenir de son sauvetage de tout à l'heure lui occupait l'esprit, et l'embarras qu'il eprouvait le perturbait encore plus. Jusque là, il avait toujours reussi a maitriser ses sentiments.

Alors pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état à chaque fois qu'il y repensait?

Parce qu'il avait, disons, "embrassé" un homme? Qui plus est, il s'agit de Luneth, cet idiot de reveur curieux, dont l'attention est si dur à attrapper! Oui c'était sans doute ça qui le tracassait.

Il esseya de se rappeller du visage de la princesse Sara, mais elle lui semblait bien loin tout d'un coup...

Ingus se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant profondément.

Il conclu par un accord avec sa conscience que c'était la fatigue. Oui voila, la fatigue.

Un gemissement soudain à côté de lui le fit sursauter. Luneth était trempé de sueur, secoué par de legers spasmes, le teint rivalisant avec la couleur de ses cheveux et Ingus se tourna vers lui avec inquietude. Il retira ses gants et posa une main sur son front brulant. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup de fievre, et Ingus n'avait aucun moyen de la faire tomber, la magie blanche ne lui faisant aucun effet.

Il le cala contre son épaule et deglutit en lui enlevant son pull violet, priant pour qu'il porte un autre vetement en dessous. A son grand soulagement, il portait une chemise noire. Apres avoir jeté le vetement plus loin, il lui detacha ses cheveux argentés au passage, laissant les longues meches tomber sur son dos.

Ingus equarquilla les yeux devant le visage fin et effeminé qu'il decouvrait. Luneth ne les avait jamais détaché durant le voyage, du moins pas en sa presence.

Une fois qu'il fut remis de cette decouverte, il tenta de le rallonger sur la couverture quand il sentit une main s'agripper faiblement à sa veste. Ingus stoppa tout mouvement, et rougit légèrement. Si Luneth venait de se reveiller et qu'il voyait dans quels bras il se trouvait... Mais heureusement pour lui, son compagnon n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, et semblait toujours dormir. Il sentit tout de même un petite deception au fond de lui. Qu'il méttait encore une fois sur le compte de la fatigue.

Ingus ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il decida de tenter une nouvelle fois de recoucher Luneth mais il se pencha à peine qu'il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose.

-" Je suis... désolé.." fit-il dans un souffle.

-" De quoi?" lui demanda doucement le blond. Luneth ne repondit pas, mais tremblait légerement. Apres quelques prases du genre " n'y va pas", ou "je ne voulais pas", Ingus finit par conclure que son ami était en plein reve.

Le jeune chevalier le rallongea doucement et l'écouta parler.

Il ignorait quelles sortes de reves faisait l'orphelin, mais ils n'étaient surement pas agreables car il ne cessait de s'excuser d'une voix horriblement triste.

Ingus sentit soudainement son coeur se serrer quand il vit couler des larmes sur ses joues. Le blond n'avait jamais vu son compagnon dans cet état. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer ou implorer un pardon auparavent. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Prit d'une impulsion, il s'étendit à côté de lui et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le serrer dans ses bras. Luneth se calma peu à peu, et quand sa respiration redevint reguliere, Ingus ferma les yeux, cedant au sommeil.

La nuit se fit calme, sans aucun bruit.

Ingus se reveilla et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il venait de sentir quelque chose contre son cou qui l'avait chatouillé, mais n'avait aucune idée de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Il mit un instant à s'habituer à la lumiere du jour, puis quand ses yeux le lui permirent, il baissa le regard. Le jeune chevalier rougit furieusement. Un corps était contre lui, et ce qui le chatouillait, c'était une respiration. Son coeur fit un bond quand il reconnu Luneth et verifia avec panique qu'il n'y avait bien personne autour d'eux.

Il soupira de soulagement et se releva lentement en observant Luneth. Celui ci n'était toujours pas reveillé, mais ne semblait plus souffrir comme la veille et sa respiration avait reprit un rythme normal.

Ingus enfila sa tunique et ses gants, puis ceignit son fourreau.

-" Bonjour Ingus!" fit Arc en entrant dans la tente avec un sourire.

Le blond le salua et lui demanda s'il avait bien dormi, et le brun lui repondit positivement.

-" Comment va Luneth?" continua t-il.

-" Bien. Il n'a pas bougé de la nuit, mais il ne s'est pas reveillé non plus." repondit Ingus, preferant garder pour lui les reactions du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

-" Refia et moi nous avons commençé à preparer les chocobos. Le mieux serait qu'on puisse partir le plus vite possible pour trouver un medecin."

-" Je serai pret dans dix minutes." termina le blond.

Il laissa Luneth aux soins de Arc avec un petit pincement au coeur qu'il ne su interpreter. Il se rendit à la riviere d'à côté et commença à se mouiller le visage. Refia arriva discretement derriere lui, et lui fit d'une voix aigue et chantante:

-" Innnnnguuuuuuus..."

-" Refia. Quel bon vent t'amenne?" fit il avec un leger sourire. Il savait que quand elle prenait cette voix, soit elle avait quelque chose à demander, soit elle s'aprettait à faire une remarque douteuse.

-" Je voulais te poser une question..." fit elle en tortillant ses mains comme une gamine qui voudrait une sucrerie.

-" Va y."

La jeune fille fit un tour sur elle même et s'asseya d'un pas dansant sur une pierre à la droite d'Ingus.

-" Est tu amoureux de Luneth?" demanda t-elle d'un ton joyeux mais serieux à la fois.

Ingus arreta tout mouvement et regarda Refia comme si elle était folle.

-" Mais ça ne va pas de dire des trucs comme ça?" repliqua t-il vivement.

-" Oh Ingus, mais tu n'as pas à être timide!"

-" Mais ça n'a rien à voir! Luneth est un compagnon de voyage, un ami même, pourquoi tu t'imagines des choses pareille?"

-" Je t'ai vu hier le serrer dans tes bras!" retorqua t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-" Il souffrait et gigotait dans son sommeil, c'était pour le calmer!"

-" Mais oui, mais oui!" termina t-elle en eclatant de rire devant un Ingus à la fois agacé et géné. Il resta interdit devant ses paroles.Il savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Luneth, c'était impossible, alors pourquoi il sentait une chaleur dans son ventre quand il pensait à lui? Il ne pouvait plus mettre ça sur le dos de la fatigue maintenant.

Il secoua la tête et decida de mettre ces étranges sentiments de côté, preferant se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Ingus retourna au campement, et une fois prets, ils monterent sur leur chocobos. Arc proposa à Ingus de monter avec Luneth qui dormait toujours, et Refia lui lança un regard complice qu'il n'aima pas du tout. Elle refusa d'ailleur d'abandonner le chocobo de Luneth, et accrocha les rennes des deux montures ensembles. Ingus hissa son compagnon endormi sur son chocobo, puis grimpa à son tour. Il attrappa les rennes d'une main tout en serrant Luneth contre lui de l'autre.

Ils se mirent donc en route silencieusement, chacun se concentrant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient sur la route.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **double je

**Serie: **final fantasy III ( ds)

**Parings:** Luneth x Ingus

**Ptit resumé: **Nos quatre amis poursuivent leur quete afin de retrouver la princessee sara. Mais un soir, Luneth se fait mordre par un vampire, et change radicalement de comportement, Ingus decide de s'occuper de lui, à ses risques et perils...

**Et voila le troisieme chapitre! Je trouve que ça été le plus ch à écrire pour le moment, avec tout le bla bla, les revelations... Mais je trouve que je m'en sors pas mal **

**Lord Ma-koto Chaoying : Encore merci pour tes reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Ca me motive pour ecrire la suite! En fait je t'avoue ( a ma plus grande honte) que je n'ai jamais vraiment joué au jeu... Je l'avais commencé chez un ami, mais je ne suis même pas allé jusqu'au milieu... ! Du sara x ingus? Ah tiens c'est marrent j'en avait jamais lu! Faudra que je m'y mette. Et oui Luneth ressemble pas mal a une fille. Au debut, je croyait vraiment que c'en était une Un vampire, tu crois? ( rire sadique) C'est possiiiiiiiiible... XD**

**Allez, allez, voila la suite! ( toujours avec des titres pourris XD)**

**Chapitre 3: Une metamorphose inquietante.**

Les quatre compagnons chevauchèrent toute la journée sans faire une seule halte, à la recherche du village le plus proche. Luneth dormait toujours et sa fievre était revenue entre temps pour la plus grande inquietude d'Ingus.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et il se demandait s'il ne vallait pas mieux s'arreter pour la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Refia lui fasse changer d'avis:

-" Regardez là bas! !" fit elle joyeusement.

-" Enfin un village! On va pouvoir emmener Luneth à un medecin!" declara Arc en souriant.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes du village et descendirent des chocobos. Un homme agé, appuyé sur sa canne vint immediatement les voir avec un sourire.

-" Bonsoir, vous êtes des voyageurs?" demanda t-il aimablement, aux trois guerriers de la lumiere.

-" Oui, nous recherchons un medecin et un endroit pour passer la nuit." repondit Refia avec un grand sourire.

- "Je suppose que c'est pour votre ami. La maison du docteur se trouve là bas et pour vos montures, il y a des enclos derriere l'auberge." fit l'homme gentillement.

-" Amenez Luneth chez le docteur, je vais mettre les chocobos à l'eclos." proposa Refia à Ingus et Arc. Les deux jeunes hommes accepterent et se dirigerent vers la maison que le vieil homme leur avait indiqué.

Quand le docteur vit arriver Arc et Ingus avec Luneth dans les bras, il equarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ingus lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, et le medecin paru soucieux, le visage sombre devant sa blessure au cou.

-" Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda Arc avec inquietude.

-" Je vais examiner votre ami, je dois vous avouer que son cas m'inquiete." expliqua l'homme simplement.

-" En quoi?"

-" Je ne peux pas me prononcer pour l'instant, je vous en dirait plus demain."

Le docteur souria devant la mine fatiguée d'Ingus, qui tentait de dissimuler son inquietude.

" Allez dormir à l'auberge et soyez tranquiles, je prendrais bien soin de votre ami." rajouta il plus à l'intention du chevalier blond.

Arc et lui obeirent à contre coeur et allerent à l'auberge pour retrouver Refia. Elle les attendait allongée sur un lit dans l'une des trois chambres, et ecouta le brun raconter ce que leur avait dit le medecin. Elle ne put retenir un rire sonore.

-" En gros il ne vous a rien dit!" résuma t-elle d'un ton categorique. Il y eu un silence qui confirma ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-" Peut-être, mais il parait que c'est le meilleur medecin du village!" argumenta Arc en faveur de l'homme.

-" C'est surtout le seul!" repondit la jeune fille aussi fort.

-" Il a des notions en blessures magiques!"

-" C'est genial! Mais ça change rien au fait qu'il ne vous a rien dit sur le cas de Luneth!"

Ingus soupira devant le debat, ou plutot la confrontation de ses deux compagnons. Au bout de quelques minutes, il decida de prendre congé des deux excités:

-" He bien sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit." fit Ingus en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il posa à peine une main sur la poignée.

-" Moi aussi je vais dormir!" declara Arc pendant que le chevalier ouvrait la porte donnant sur le couloir. Il souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Refia qui leur souria, et Ingus commença à se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Il nota spirituellement que son cadet se tortillait les mains nerveusement.

-" Ingus... Est ce que je peux te parler?" demanda Arc timidement.

-" Bien sûr, entres." repondit le concerné en ouvrant la porte.

Le brun entra silencieusement et s'asseya sur le lit. La nervosité se faisait sentir dans la piece.

" Alors? Que veux tu me dire?" fit le chevalier en refermant la porte. Arc baissa la tête lentement et contempla la moquette. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait ses mots et qu'il se recitait ses futurs paroles. Ingus se contenta de le fixer en attendant le moment des revelations du brun.

Brusquement, celui ci releva la tête.

-" Tu crois que Luneth va s'en sortir ?" interrogea t-il soudainement . Ingus sursauta.

-" Bien sur! Pourquoi tu poses cette question?

Arc sembla vaciller durant quelques secondes.

-" Je ne supporte pas l'idée que Luneth meurre... Il compte énormément pour moi..." murmura t-il.

Ingus se retourna lentement pour eviter son regard. Il sentit quelque chose d'étrange monter dans son torse. Un peu comme de la colere ou de la jalousie envers son cadet, bien qu'il soit incapable de comprendre pourquoi il ressentait ça. Le jeune homme avait envie de lui hurler qu'il n'était pas le seul, mais il ravala la rage qui lui montait à la gorge et soupira inaudiblement.

-" Ne t'en fait pas. Luneth est solide, il s'en sortira." fit il simplement. Arc ne repondit rien pendant quelques minutes qui semblaient des années pour le blond, puis se leva.

-" Merci Ingus, pour ton soutient. Bonne nuit!" lui lança t-il avec un sourire franc en quittant la piece.

Ingus resta un moment debout, puis se laissa tomber dans son lit en inspirant profondément et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre sa reaction. Une colere injustifiée, voir même effrayante de sa part était vraiment ... Bizarre...

Avant, il refusait categoriquement le fait de penser qu'il pouvait etre amoureux de Luneth, maintenant il se posait vraiment la question. Mais l'idée lui semblait absurde, de plus leur relation était tendue depuis quelques temps, ce qui l'agaçait aussi. Il n'avait même pas comprit le motif de leur dispute. Il se sentait vraiment perdu. Où était passé sa confiance?

Ingus retira sa veste, puis sa chemise et s'allongea dans son lit, ses yeux se fermerent presque automatiquement et ses reflections s'évaporerent.

Le soleil perçait déja à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre quand Ingus se reveilla, mais il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Il tendit un bras à côté de lui sans savoir pourquoi et ne rencontra qu'un oreiller. Il soupira. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des semaines, sans doute à cause de sa nuit derniere quelque peu mouvementée. Il s'étira paresseusement. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever, mais il se rappella qu'il devait aller voir le medecin du village pour savoir si Luneth allait bien.

-" Oh mon dieu je pense à lui dés le matin..." fit-il pour lui même en constatant qu'il allait de pire en pire s'il se mettait à parler tout seul.

Le jeune homme se leva pour tirer les rideaux. Il du cligner des yeux plusieurs fois face à la lumiere, et regarda le village paisible par la fenetre.

Il s'habilla rapidement et ceignit son épée, puis partit rejoindre Arc et Refia.

Quand Ingus rencontra Arc dans le couloir, il se rememora son etrange sentiment de la veille, non sans amertume. Le brun lui souria sincerement, ce qui le rassura un peu. Apres avoir attendu Refia encore une fois en retard, ils se dirigerent avec hate vers la maison du medecin où se trouvait Luneth.

Le docteur leur souria et les fit entrer dans sa grande maison, très simple, mais tres chaleureuse.

-" Bien. Il est temps que je vous parle de votre ami." fit l'homme en marquant une pause, verifiant qu'il avait bien l'attention de tous.

" Votre ami a subit un changement à l'interieur de lui. Il a été mordu par je ne sais quoi, mais cette chose lui a causé beaucoup de mal." continua t-il.

-" Quel genre de mal?" interrogea Refia en arquant un sourcil.

-" He bien pour être honnete, il deviendra quelque peu 'sauvage'. Son comportement va radicalement changer, il risque d'être violent, ou mefiant, en tout cas il ne ressemblera a rien de ce que vous avez connu de lui avant. Il faudra faire attention a ce que vous lui direz."

-" Mais c'est tout ce qu'il a?" demanda Arc. Le medecin jeta un vif coup d'oeil à Ingus qui lui fit oui de la tête imperceptiblement.

-" A part le fait qu'il sera aussi plus rapide et psychologiquement instable, oui c'est tout. Le seul probleme, c'est que la magie ne fonctionne pas sur lui et les maux de ce genre ne fait malheureusement pas partit de mon domaine."

-" Mais comment peut-on le guerir?"

-" He bien, j'ai reflechi a cette question hier. Il existe une source du cristal dans une montagne au nord d'ici qui guerit les blessures en tout genre. Avant, on envoyait les hommes du village recuperer l'eau une fois par mois, mais depuis peu des monstres apparaissent de plus en plus alors plus personne ne s'y rend. Je suis sûr que cette eau peut guerir votre ami."

Les trois guerriers de lumiere se regarderent entre eux et chacun acceptait la nouvelle quete.

-" Est ce que nous pouvons aller voir Luneth?" demanda Arc timidement.

-" Bien sur, il est dans la chambre, suivez moi."

Le medecin entrainna les trois compagnons jusqu'à une porte au bout d'un couloir. Il sortit une clé de sa poche, la rentra dans la serrure et posa une main sur la poignée.

-" Essayez de faire attention à ce que vous dites..." insista-t-il avant d'ouvrir. Ils hocherent tous la tête et le medecin inspira un bout coup.

Ingus sentit son coeur battre un peu plus vite, en se demandant dans quel état ils allaient retrouver Luneth.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, devoilant l'interieur blanc de la chambre, puis un lit sur lequel était assis...

-" Luneth!" s'ecria Arc Joyeusement.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argents se retourna et posa sur eux un regard étrange.

-" Oh! Ses yeux.." murmura Refia avec étonnement pour elle même.

Les yeux de Luneth étaient devenus rouge sang, au lieu de leur douce couleur lavande, et ses pupilles étaient très étirées, comme celle d'un chat. Ingus trouva ces yeux incroyablement attirants, et il avait du mal à en detacher les siens. Luneth soutint son regard, aucune expression sur son visage. Le blond oublia tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il ne voyait plus que lui, le reste ne comptait plus. Ils se fixerent pendant quelques secondes qui lui parut une éternité, et Ingus trouva de plus en plus étrange d'etre a ce point attiré par le jeune homme sur le lit. Celui-ci rompit le contact visuel à un moment, et fit un sourire presque carnassier à ses amis.

-" Tiens! Je me demandais où vous etiez." fit -il d'un ton amusé.

-" C'est plutôt à nous de te demander où tu étais!" riposta Refia en posant les poings sur les hanches.

Il y eu un silence où tout le monde cru qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge. Mais il se contenta d'hausser des épaules.

-" Je ne m'en souviens pas."

Arc fronça les sourcils, mais Ingus devina qu'il n'oserai rien lui demander de plus et il avait bien raison. Si Luneth devenait violent dés le début de leur nouvelle quete, ils seraient tres mal barés.

Apres avoir inventé une histoire à Luneth, comme quoi ils devaient aller à la source de la montagne du nord pour avoir une nouvelle magie, Arc et Refia commençerent a l'emmener a l'auberge.

-" Attendez chevalier..." fit doucement le docteur en attrappant le poignet du blond.

-" Allez y je vous rejoint." adressa celui-ci à ses trois compagnons.

Une fois que Luneth lui ait jeté un regard inexpressif, le medecin l'entrainna dans une autre piece. Ingus remarqua qu'il tortillait ses mains et qu'il avait l'air inquiet.

-" J'ai compris que vous seuls vouliez connaitre les details de la maladie de votre ami..." commença t-il en faisant allusion à leur coup d'oeil furtif de plus tôt.

Il marqua une pause, et Ingus sentit qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite. Il l'encouragea tout de même d'un hochement de tête.

-" En fait votre ami à été mordu par un vampire. Son état d'hier était dû aux changements à l'interieur de son corps, et il est devenu vampire à son tour."

Ingus savait bien que la blessure à son cou était suspecte, et s'attendait plus ou moins a quelque chose dans le genre.

-" Le probleme avec les vampires, en plus de l'instabilité psychologique, ils ont besoin de boire du sang pour vivre..."

-" Du sang?!" repeta Ingus, presque horrifié.

-" Il faudra se mefier. Il pourrait mordre quelqu'un par soif. Heureusement, il n'est pas vampire de naissance, alors les personnes mordues ne deviendrons pas vampires à leur tour, mais il pourrait tres bien les vider de leur sang par gourmandise..."

-" Je ferais en sorte de le "nourir" sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive."

-" Autre chose..."

Le medecin marqua encore une pause pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme. Une fois qu'il était sûr de l'avoir, il rajouta:

-" Il est possible que votre ami vous fasse des avances. Surtout, n'y succombez pas." fit il avec le plus grand serieux du monde.

-" Des avances?! Luneth n'est pas comme ça!" s'ecria Ingus, completement dérangé avec sa conscience qui imaginait la scene.

-" Les vampires sont assez attirants, mais faites attention."

Ingus baissa la tête en rougissant. Decidement, il avait un gros probleme...


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:**double je

**Serie:**final fantasy III ( ds)

**Parings:** Luneth x Ingus

**Ptit resumé:**Nos quatre amis poursuivent leur quete afin de retrouver la princessee sara. Mais un soir, Luneth se fait mordre par un vampire, et change radicalement de comportement, Ingus decide de s'occuper de lui, à ses risques et perils...

**et vala le quatrième chapitre!**

**Lord Ma-koto Chaoying :**** Moi diabolique? Naaaaaaan... XD Oui j'imaginais trop Luneth comme ça! Le gros changement de comportement, il passe de tout mimi a gros provoquateur! Et oui, notre blond internationnal va avoir du boulot, je rigole déja quand je pense a ce que je vais lui faire subir... hi hi hi ( sadique inside XD) Pour ce qui est du gros mechant, on va le revoir un peu plus tard, même qu'il va jouer un assez grand rôle Luneth ne va pas être seducteur. Nan, il va être piiiiiiiiiire! XD**

**A partir de ce chapitre, les choses vont avancer, et les revelations aussi. Et c'est a partir de la que Ingus va en baver! hi hi hi XD**

**Allez hop, chapitre 4!**

**Chapitre 4: Jalousie?...**

Ingus retourna à l'auberge le plus vite possible, préssé de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.Mais il savait qu'il devait d'abord aller voir Luneth pour mettre les choses aux points avec lui concernant le sang. Il croisa Refia dans le couloir, et elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas dansant,ce qui ne signifait rien de bon.

-" Inguuuuuuuuuuuuuuus?"

-" Quoi?"

-" Pourquoi tu es rouge?"

-" J'ai courru."

-" Menteur."

-" Quand est ce que tu arretera de me surveiller Refia?"

-" Tu es tellement timide Ingus c'est si drole!" termina t-elle en s'en allant du même pas dansant. Ingus resta interdit pendant un moment, et secoua la tête. Luneth.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre du vampire, et le vit allongé sur son lit, d'un air un peu felin. Le jeune chevalier essaya de rester maitre de lui même devant les deux yeux rouges attractifs.

-" Il faut qu'on parle Luneth."

-" Bien sur Ingus." fit il d'une voix sûre et profonde, presque ironnique, qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Le blond resta deux secondes sans bouger devant la replique pourtant simple. D'habitude, Luneth lui aurait repliqué qu'il n'avaient rien à sa dire, pour une raison qui lui était obscure.

-" Je sais que tu as besoin de sang. Mais il est hors de question que tu aille mordre chaque personne que tu croise, ainsi que Arc et Refia. Ils ne savent pas que tu es un vampire, et je pense qu'il serait mieux de garder le secret. Pour ce qui est du sang, tu viendras me voir moi, d'accord?" imposa t-il lentement, mais fermement.

Luneth souria pour toute reponse.

-" Je le ferais." repondit t-il simplement. Un peu trop simplement à son gout.

-" Nous partirons à la source dans trois jours, d'ici là repose toi."

Ingus decida de mettre fin à une conversation tout à fait détendue, donc anormale. Avant sa metamorphose, le jeune homme et lui avaient du mal à parler sans que ça finisse en dispute. Une fois sortit, il decida d'aller se promener à côté du village pour se changer les idées.

Arc soupira. Trois jours. Il avait le temps d'aller imprunter quelques livres à la bibliotheque du village. D'habitude, il n'y allait jamais sans Luneth, mais depuis son changement de comportement, il ignorait si il serait d'acord de l'accompagner. Le brun se leva, saisit sa besase, et sortit de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers le fond du couloir et aperçu une silhouete aux cheveux argentés. Il poussa un petit cri, et sortit de l'auberge aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient.

Il trouva Ingus endormi sous un arbre, et le secoua pour le reveiller.

-" Ingus! Ingus reveille toi!" cria t-il.

-" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" interogea le secoué d'une voix encore endormie.

-" C'est Luneth! Viens vite!"

Ingus se releva rapidement et suivit Arc en courrant jusqu'a l'auberge. Il se rendit compte un peu trop tard que laisser Luneth seul était une tres mauvaise idée. Qui sait ce qu'il avait encore fait...

Ils arriverent dans le fameux couloir et Ingus ouvrit des grands yeux. Il eu du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Ou plutôt, son cerveau n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'information.

Une femme était plaquée contre le mur completement appeurée, n'osant pas bouger face à un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés qui lui, s'affairait dans son cou. Le jeune homme en question n'était evidement autre que...

-" Luneth!"

Ingus le tira en arriere mais le vampire lui assenna un coup dans le ventre à une vitesse impressionnante. Un coup anormalement puissant pour lui. Le blond suffocca à terre et Arc se precipita à côté de lui. Luneth le fixa de ses yeux rouges, un sourire carnassier sur ses levres tachées de sang. Il attrappa le chevalier par le col.

Ingus ferma les yeux attendant le coup.

Rien.

Il entendit un leger gemissement.

Luneth tomba lourdement à terre, sonné.

La seule chose que ce dernier ait pu voir avant de s'évanouir: Refia et le fourreau de l'épée d'Ingus à la main.

-" On dirait que je suis arrivée juste à temps." fit-elle d'un air grave et serieux, ce qui était étonnant de sa part.

Arc tortillait ses mains, pour le plus grand agacement d'Ingus.Se tortiller les mains n'avait jamais servit à rien, ça n'avait jamais sauvé personne, ça ne faisait qu'enerver les autres. Refia avait les yeux rivés sur le sol et n'avait aucun sourire. Ingus lui même était tendu, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Luneth commence à leur causer des ennuis dés le premier jour. Refia avait raccompagné la jeune femme completement petrifiée chez elle, avec une morsure dans le cou. Pour Arc et Refia, il ne s'agissait que d'un suçon quelques peu violent. Mais pour Ingus, il s'agissait de la chasse du vampire qui commençait. Un conversation avec le jeune homme s'imposait.

Il entendit bouger à sa droite. Luneth venait de se reveiller, et balayait la piece de son regard sang.

Ingus jeta un regard à Refia, et elle sortit de la piece en entrainant Arc avec elle.

Une fois que la porte se referma, le blond s'asseya dans un fauteil juste à côté du lit où était étendu le vampire.

-" Tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait?" interogea le chevalier. Luneth se contenta de hocher la tête. Ingus sentit sa colere s'evaporer devant l'air d'enfant grondé qu'il prenait. Il laissa echapper un soupir.

-" Je sais que tu veux du sang. Mais il ne faut pas t'attaquer à la premiere personne que tu rencontres." continua t-il en se rememorant la jeune femme presque vidée de son sang, tenant a peine sur ses jambes.

-" Si tu as besoin de sang, tu viens me voir moi. Moi et personne d'autre. Refia et Arc ne sont pas au courant de ce qui t'arrive, ils pensent juste que tu as un changement de comportement. Donc, tu ne boiras que le mien."

Luneth releva lentement les yeux vers lui, et l'inquietude pouvait se lire sur ses traits.

-" Mais Ingus... Si je fais ça..."

-" Peu importe."

-" Tu veux... Devenir ma proie?" demanda t-il d'une petite voix. Ingus leva un sourcil.

-" En quoi ça consiste?" interogea t-il. Luneth chercha ses mots avant de repondre.

-" Je ne pourrais boire que ton sang pour vivre, le sang des autres ne me fera aucun effet."

-" Ca me plait. J'accepte de devenir ta proie." declara le jeune homme blond avec un sourire.

Luneth s'approcha de lui et planta ses dents dans son cou sans prevenir, ce qui fit frissonner le chevalier. Il sentit son sang se faire aspirer par son compagnon aux cheveux argentés. Bien qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur, si ce n'est qu'une legere fatigue, il prefera ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce que le vampire ait terminé de boire.

Aux bout de quelques secondes qui parut une éternité aux yeux d'Ingus, Luneth detacha ses levres et posa doucement sa tête sur son torse.

Ingus rougit violement devant le geste affectif et inhabituel. Luneth evitait en général tout contact avec lui depuis leur dispute, et avant de devenir vampire, il n'aurait jamais osé faire ça. Les paroles du medecin lui revint soudainement.

" Il est possible que votre ami vous fasse des avances. Ne les acceptez surtout pas."

Mais Luneth n'avait pas l'air dangereux comme ça, il n'arrivait pas à s'en mefier.

Ingus passa lentement ses bras autour de ses épaules, et le serra doucement contre lui. Il avait conscience que cette etreinte allait semer le trouble dans son esprit, mais il n'arrivait pas à se retenir, il était vraiment attiré. Et il s'etonna que Luneth n'eu aucune reaction, aucun mouvement face à cette etreinte.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés s'endormit même contre lui, et le blond l'allongea dans son lit à contre coeur.

Les trois jours suivants, Luneth resta enfermé à la demande d'Ingus dans l'auberge. La jeune femme victime du vampire avait recupéré physiquement, mais mentalement elle était toujours effrayée, alors Refia lui rendait visite de temps en temps. Elle avait pardonné au jeune homme, mais refusait travailler à l'auberge tant qu'il y était, chose que les guerriers de lumiere comprenaient tres bien.

Arc disparaissait pendant les apres midis, et Ingus se doutait qu'il allait à la bibliotheque afin d'en apprendre plus sur la "maladie" de son meilleur ami. Tant que le mot vampire ne parvenait pas à ses oreilles, il ne pouvait rien trouver. Le brun était intelligent, certes, mais si peu d'indices ne donneront pas de resultats.

De toute façon, Ingus s'était promis de guerir Luneth le plus vite possible, il n'aurait pas le temps de comprendre que son ami etait devenu un suceur de sang.

Plus le blond restait avec le vampire, plus il s'attachait et éprouvait un sentiment d'attraction.

Il se surprenait à carresser sa chevelure argentée pendant qu'il dormait, et il lui était arrivé même de s'endormir une fois à côté de lui.

Et à chacun de ses gestes, Luneth se laissait faire. Le jeune homme venait quelques fois se blottir dans ses bras, à la plus grande gène du chevalier de Sasoon.

Mais pourquoi était-il géné au juste?

Il avait toujours réussi à controler ses sentiments auparavent, pourquoi n'y arrivait-il plus?

Il était clair que cet embarras venait de Luneth. Mais venait-il de Luneth lui même ou du vampire?

Est ce que finalement il n'était pas am...

-" Ingus?"

Le blond sursauta. La voix de Refia venait de le tirer du plus profond de ses pensées, et elle le regardait avec curiosité.

-" Est-ce que ça va?" interogea Arc en se pechant sur son chocobo. Ils étaient sur le point de quitter le village, et Ingus terminait d'attacher les dernieres saccoches sur la selle de sa monture tout juste avant que son esprit ne parte vagabonner.

-" Oui tout va bien, je reflechissais juste." repondit-il en levant les yeux vers elle. Il attardit son regard sur Luneth. Le jeune homme était émitouflé dans une grande cape et fixait le blond de ses yeux ambrés, le visage totalement impassible.

" Non, ne commence pas à le regarder..." s'interdit Ingus mentalement. Si il commençait à se perdre dans son regard, il pourrait bien rester planté comme un piquet pendant des années. Il se couvrit de sa propre cape et monta sur son chocobo.

-" Bien, allons y !"


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre:**double je

**Serie:**final fantasy III ( ds)

**Parings:** Luneth x Ingus

**Ptit resumé:**Nos quatre amis poursuivent leur quete afin de retrouver la princessee sara. Mais un soir, Luneth se fait mordre par un vampire, et change radicalement de comportement, Ingus decide de s'occuper de lui, à ses risques et perils...

**Ayééé chui enfin de retour! Je m'excuse pour tout le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, mais avec les vaccances, la rentrée, les loisirs, le manque de motivation et tout et tout... Ca à pas été facile, mais ça y est, je l'ai fait!**

**Encore merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait trop plaisir! **

**Lord Ma-koto Chaoying:** **J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur le caractere de Refia ( ben oui sachant que je n'ai pas joué au jeu... Honte sur moi, je vais m'y mettre promis!!) et j'avoue qu'il me plait aussi Le pauvre Ingus, j'adore le tourementer... Si tu savais ce qu'il va lui arriver XD Et oui Luneth fait les yeux doux. Mais bon, c'est pas Ingus qui s'en plaint! ( du moins pas interieurement XD) Ouai! Vive les Luneth mimis!! ( se met a rire en pensant a ce qu'elle va bientot ecrire ... :p)**

**MGi: Coucou! C'est clair que le Luneth x Ingus, j'en ai pas beaucoup trouvé, mais le peu que j'en ai vu, j'ai trouvé ça plus chou que le Arc x Luneth! ( je sais pas pourquoi j'ai un probleme avec Arc, je l'aime bien pourtant! XD) Ah bah je suis rassurée, je trouvais que j'ecrivais d'une maniere un peu molle.( ce qui reflete d'ailleur comment je suis XD) Pour le theme, j'étais dans ma periode vampire Luneth aguicheur... Hi hi hi... Mais il va être bien pire... En tout cas, merci beaucoup, je vais essayer de reprendre le rythme **

**Aaaah ça y est je sens que je me remotive! Merci beaucoup **

**Et donc voila le cinquieme chapitre, toujours avec un titre pourris! Bah oui, on va pas changer les habitudes XD**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapitre 5. Pressentiments**

Arc jeta un oeil suppliant du côté de Refia et celle ci soupira une fois de plus.

-" Ingus! Ralentis s'il te plait!" demanda t-elle au blond d'une voix excedée. Celui ci avait bien cinq metres d'avance sur eux, ils n'arrivaient pas à suivre le chevalier. Ingus stoppa son chocobo et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

-" On a pas le temps, depechez vous!" fit il sechement une fois qu'ils furent à côté de lui. Il jeta un vif coup d'oeil à Luneth qui semblait totalement impassible, comme à son habitude.

-" Mais Ingus, la source du cristal se trouve à cinq jours en chocobo! En plus la nuit commence à tomber, il faudrait peut être songer à s'arreter!"

-" On doit avançer!"

-" Ingus, je te rappelle que Luneth est convalescent!" s'ecria Arc en pointant le vampire du doigt. Le chevalier de Sasoon se mordit furieusement la lèvre. Il ne le savait que trop bien mais...

-" Qu'est ce qui te preocupe?" interrogea Refia.

-" J'ai l'impression que nous sommes suivis." avoua t-il lentement en regardant derriere lui.

-" Depuis combien de temps?" continua Arc d'un air étonné.

-" Personellement je n'ai rien remarqué." ajouta la jeune fille blonde.

-" Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances Ingus?"

Ingus fronça les sourcils. Il avait juste noté des bruits de branches et des ombres, mais il pouvait aussi s'agir d'animaux ou de monstres. Lui aussi était fatigué, le fait de nourrir Luneth avec son sang l'epuisait, il avait très mal dormi la nuit derniere, et en plus une confusion enorme regnait dans sa tête ces derniers temps. Tout portait à croire qu'il devenait completement parano et qu'il s'imaginait des ennemis partout. Mais depuis quand le calme et la serenitude l'avaient quitté? Question idiote, il le savait très bien.

-" He bien maintenant que vous le dites, je n'en suis plus vraiment sûr..."

Ingus lui même fut surprit de sa propre phrase. Et maintenant il commençait à douter de lui? Il y eu un silence gené jusqu'à ce que Refia le brise.

-" On est pas loin de la forêt de toute façon. On à qu'à s'arreter pour la nuit en montant la garde chacun notre tour." proposa t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Evidement, Luneth, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur depart, était exclu de cette garde.

Arc approuva l'idée et Ingus hocha de la tête à contre-coeur. Une voix à l'interieur de lui lui criait d'avancer, mais apres tout ce que sa conscience lui avait fait, il prefera l'ignorer et faire confiance à ses amis.

-" Alors allons-y."

Ils se dirigerent donc vers le bois à cent metres d'eux sans dire un seul mot. Une fois arrivés, ils dechargerent les chocobos et comencèrent à installer leur camp pour la nuit.

-" N'installes pas les tentes, j'imagine que Ingus serait plus rassuré si on dormait tous ensemble." fit Refia à Arc. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil vers le blond, qui se prenait la tête dans les mains en soupirant.

-" Oui, je pense que ça sera mieux..."

Il étalla alors des couvertures par terre, alluma un feu grâce à sa magie et se tourna enfin vers Ingus.

-" Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde. Va dormir." lui fit le magicien.

-" Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas?"

Arc haussa des épaules.

-" Ca m'est égal. Je prefere que tu te repose."

Ingus marmonna un vague "merci", puis s'asseya sur sa couverture. Refia fronça des sourcils. Elle commencait à bien connaitre le chevalier, et le fait qu'il n'insistait pas lui en disant beaucoup sur son moral. Elle devinait qu'il était perdu, completement vidé, et pourtant elle n'en trouvait pas la cause. Du moins, elle ne pensait pas que Luneth en était le coupable.

La blonde observa un moment ses deux amis. Ils ne se parlaient presque pas, mais pourtant elle se doutait que quelque chose se tramait dans son dos à elle et à Arc. Une sorte de lien invisible, une promesse ou un pacte, dont elle n'arrivait pas à en trouver la nature. Et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que c'était quelque chose d'important.

Refia tourna se regard vers Ingus qui dormait à poings fermés. Encore un signe de son relachement moral, d'habitude il s'endormait toujours la main sur la fourreau de son épée. Elle souria et s'enroula dans sa propre couverture.

Arc frissonna.

-" Ah! J'aurais du prendre ma couverture!" s'exclama le brun pour se convaincre que ce frisson était bien dû au froid. Le camp était à quelques metres, mais le noir et le calme lui faisait un peu peur.

-" Bon d'accord, ça me fait vraiment peur..." marmona t-il. Il tenta alors de se concentrer sur le crepitement du feu un peu plus loin, et sur la lumière qu'il émetait.

-" C'est bon, Luneth, Ingus et Refia ne sont pas tres loins, si il se passe quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas tout seul, je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur..."

Arc se leva finalement de la souche, et se mit à faire les cents pas. Son regard se posa sur son livre, juste à côté de son baton de mage noir. Quand il lisait, Arc ne pensait plus à rien, il ne paniquait plus. Mais quand il lisait, il ne se préocupait pas non plus de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Cruel dileme..

Preférant ne plus avoir peur, il se saisissa de l'ouvrage et se rassit sur la souche.

-" Ingus risque encore de me crier dessus, mais je prefere ça que d'avoir peur... Aie!"

Il sentit une douleur dans sa jambe, et remarqua une petite flechette verte plantée dans sa cuisse.

-" Mais qu'est ce que..."

Sa vue devint floue, puis il s'evanouit.

Refia se reveilla en sursaut.

-" Ingus! J'ai entendu du bruit!" fit elle en secouant le blond à côté de lui. Celui ci se reveilla immediatement et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui.

-" Tu crois que c'est Arc qui..." commença t-elle mais Ingus la coupa en lui mettant sa main sur sa bouche. Il pointa du doigt la direction la souche, et plus particulierement la silouhete alongée sur le sol. Il prit son épée lentement, et se diriga vers elle, tout en maudissant Arc pour son incapacité à monter la garde seul.

Il recconnu alors son ami, et son regard se posa sur la petite flechette verte dans se cuisse.

Il se mit soudainement à paniquer.

-" Refia! On a été suivis! Il faut qu'on parte!" s'ecria t-il degainant son épée. Mais Refia s'ecroula aussitôt, et il pu remarquer la même flechette dans son bras.

Ingus se mit à courir vers Luneth, mais il se retrouva ventre à terre. Il portait sa main à sa jambe et il arracha l'éternelle flechette qui y était plantée.

-" Des flechettes tranquilisantes..." souffla t-il douloureusement. Il vit Luneth se lever et attrapper rageusement son épée, puis sa vue se brouilla.

-" Et merde..." fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à murmurer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre:**double je

**Serie:**final fantasy III ( ds)

**Parings:** Luneth x Ingus

**Ptit resumé:**Nos quatre amis poursuivent leur quete afin de retrouver la princessee sara. Mais un soir, Luneth se fait mordre par un vampire, et change radicalement de comportement, Ingus decide de s'occuper de lui, à ses risques et perils...

Encore désolée, je suis (encore) à la bourre pour ce chapitre... Mais j'ai une excuse valable: j'ai emprunté le jeu à une amie! ( il était temps XD) Je l'ai donc bien entamé, et je me suis rendue compte de mes nombreuses erreurs et incohérences dans ma fic.... J'avoue être un peu deçue et honteuse, mais maintenant que j'ai commencé, et bien je vais terminer! ( et accessoirement rester le plus fidele possible à l'histoire d'origine T_T) Encore désolée pour ces incoherences et mon retard! Du coup, je l'ai fait un peu plus long que les autres.

**Asuka Tanku**: Hey! Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir =) J'avoue que les evenements de la fic se sont déroulés assez vite, mais j'avais trop hate de rentrer dans le vif du sujet XD Mais là, ne t'inquiete pas, je vais ralentir le rythme, bien qu'il y aura plus d'action * grand sourire* Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !

Dis donc, je crois que mon Luneth vampire à beaucoup de succes! J'ai bien reussi mon coup alors ! XD Bon allez, voila la suite !

Chapitre 6:Realité

Quand Ingus se reveilla, il sentit sa tête lui faire attrocement mal. Il avait la nette impression d'avoir un troupeau de Refia dansantes dans la tête. Il hesita un moment à se lever, se doutant qu'il retomberait automatiquement, et prefera d'abord analyser la situation.

Déjà, il nota mentalement qu'il faisait jour, or, quand il était conscient, il faisait nuit.

Ensuite, la flechette verte qu'il avait dans la main lui rappella les evenements de la nuit. Le chevalier regarda autour de lui: Refia à droite, Arc devant... Mais il ne distingua pas Luneth.

-" Luneth!? "

Ingus se redressa soudainement, et chercha le vampire des yeux. Mais il ne vit aucune trace de lui, ce qui le fit paniquer de plus en plus. Le blond avança jusqu'à Refia pour la reveiller, et apres qu'ils aient reveillé Arc, il expliqua la situation. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, un noeud se formait dans son estomac, et son envie de partir à la recherche de Luneth se fit de plus en plus pressante. Il ne pouvait pas s'empecher de paniquer à la pensée qu'il devait être entre de sales mains. La voix de Arc le ramena à la realité.

-" Je suis vraiment désolé.... J'aurais du faire plus attention, c'est de ma faute tout ça..." fit le magicien en attrappant le bras d'Ingus qui s'appretait à se lever. Celui ci hesita entre hurler et l'ignorer, mais prefera choisir une troisieme option plus pacifique.

-" Ecoute, ce qui est fait est fait, maintenant, il faut retrouver Luneth. Vous n'avez qu'à rester ici, je pars à sa recherche." dit il froidement.

Refia frissona à ce ton, et pu distinguer de la colere sous cette apparence de glace, ce qui ne la rassurait absolument pas. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il risquait de perdre le controle de lui même.

-" On vient avec toi. Hors de question qu'on te laisse seul." declara t-elle en se levant.

-" C'est de ma faute tout ça, je viens avec toi!" approuva Arc en se levant à son tour. Ingus les devisagea un instant, puis soupira profondement.

-" Venez. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, si vous êtes trop lents, je vous laisse derriere."

Les deux concernés se jetèrent un regard étonné, mais hocherent la tête. Ingus quand à lui, tira son épée de son foureau et s'aventura dans la forêt. Il regrettait d'avoir perdu du temps en bavardages inutiles, et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, son inquietude grandissait. Il ne cherchait même pas à savoir d'où lui venait cette peur, et surtout pourquoi il s'inquietait autant pour Luneth.

A vrai dire, il ne préférait pas se poser des questions maintenant.

Refia arriva à côté de lui, et alternait son regard sur lui et sur le sol.

-" Ingus! Regardes ça!" fit elle au bout de quelques secondes. La mage blanche se pencha pour lui montrer des traces par terre. Ingus se baissa à son tour.

-" Regardez bien, c'est comme si quelqu'un avait été trainé!" declara Arc en arrivant pres d'eux. En effet, parmis les traces de pas, la terre était plus profondement creusée.

-" ... Ils sont au moins six, sans compter ceux qui étaient dans les arbres." fit le chevalier en se relevant.

Ingus se maudit interieurement de ne pas s'être méfié plus tôt. Son instinct bridé par la fatigue lui avait decidement joué un sale tour. Ils continuerent de suivre les traces pendant plusieurs minutes, et ils s'arreterent pres d'une riviere.

-" Les traces s'arretent ici. Et apparement, il n'y en a pas non plus de l'autre côté de la riviere, donc il n'ont pas traversé." raisonna Refia en regardant autour d'elle. Mais il n'y avait aucune presence humaine autour d'eux, juste les arbres, les buissons et le bruit de l'eau. Ingus jeta un oeil en haut des arbres, mais il n'y avait personne.

Arc quand à lui, se pencha vers le sol. Il avait l'impression de sentir quelque chose vibrer sous ses pieds, alors il plaqua une main contre la terre pour verifier si il ne delirait pas.

-" Hé! La terre tremble!" s'eclama t-il à l'intention de ses deux compagnons, qui s'empresserent de le rejoindre.

-" Mais oui c'est vrai! " confirma Refia en posant sa main sur la terre à son tour. Ingus jeta un oeil autour de lui. En pleine forêt, il ne pouvait s'agir que de...

-" Des chasseurs." pensa t-il tout haut.

-" Tu penses que ce sont des chasseurs? Mais pourquoi auraient t-ils enlevé Luneth?"

-" C'est la seule explication au fait qu'ils soient si discret. Et si je ne me trompe pas, ils doivent se cacher sous terre." repondit le blond en esquivant la deuxieme question. Il avait bien sa petite idée sur cette agression, mais esperait se tromper...

Il tatona le sol autour de lui, à la recherche d'une eventuelle trappe ou plaque qui se souleverait, et entendit un son creux dû au contact avec son poing. Il fit signe aux deux autres de l'aider, et après avoir poussé les branches sur le côté, ils souleverent ensemble une grande trappe en bois.

-" Dans le mille."

Ingus descendit lentement les escaliers en premier, les sens afutés et sur ses gardes. Refia utilisa la magie blanche fit apparaitre une petite lueur qui eclaira les environs, pendant que Arc regardait autour de lui.

-" Je crois que tu avais raison Ingus. C'est un repaire de chasseur, j'en avais entendu parler dans un de mes livres." fit le brun en reajustant son echarpe, mal à l'aise.

-" Qu'est ce que tu sais là dessus?" interrogea le concerné.

-" Les repaires des chasseurs sont en fait leur maison mais aussi leur lieu de vente et d'echange. C'est ici que se deroulent leurs affaires les plus secretes, et toutes leurs marchandises sont entreposées dans differentes cellules. Il faut s'attendre à un lieu gigantesque et non une petite galerie de mineur." expliqua Arc.

Refia trebucha sur un cadavre d'animal, et ne pu s'empecher de sursauter. Elle agrippa son batôn nerveusement et Arc la rassura d'un signe de tête.

Ils avancerent tous les trois droit devant eux, impressionés par l'architecture solide et organisée du repaire. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, ils entendaient des voix, aussi bien des rires que des cris.

Ingus avancait de plus en plus vite, augmentant la distance avec ses deux compagnons. Il arriva devant une sorte de porte en pierre entrouverte et jeta discretement un oeil à l'interieur. Il capta alors une conversation entre deux hommes vetus de marron et de vert.

-" T'as vu le type qu'on a capturé hier soir? Je sens qu'on va en tirer un bon profit!" fit le premier en donnant une tape dans le dos du deuxieme.

-" Quel type? Tu veux parler du brun? "

-" Mais non andouille, je te parle du type avec les cheveux gris! Le patron à l'air tres interréssé et hesite à le revendre celui la!"

Ingus sursauta. Des chasseurs de vampires. Voila pourquoi ils étaient suivis, leur but était de capturer Luneth depuis le debut. Le blond jeta un oeil discret à Arc et à Refia. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils comprennent que Luneth était un vampire, pas maintenant!

-" Ah oui celui là! Mais il est dangereux comme c'est pas permis!" repris le plus petit des deux chasseurs.

-" C'est vrai qu'il à fallu qu'on l'assome pour le calmer, il a quand même reussi à tuer Frank ! "

-" Faut dire que ce sont des monstres!"

Ingus decida de vite couper la conversation qui pouvait devenir revelatrice. Il poussa soudainement la porte en pierre et attrappa le plus petit des deux hommes par le cou.

-" Bon, j'en ai ras le bol d'attendre, où est Luneth?!" hurla t-il en degainant son épée.

Le deuxieme chasseur attrappa son arc, mais Arc fut plus rapide et le desarma à l'aide de sa magie noire.

-" De qui vous parlez?!" etouffait le chasseur. Le chevalier de Sasoon posa sa lame dangereusement pres de sa gorge.

-" Le type avec des cheveux argenté!" cria Refia en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Ingus, ce qui lui ordonnait de ne rien faire de mal.

-" Là bas! La cellule à droite!" indiqua le menacé. Ingus dessera sa prise sur son cou, et se precipita vers l'endroit qu'il leur avait indiqué. A ce moment là, il priait pour qu'ils n'arrivaient pas trop tard...

-" Luneth!"

Le blond parvint à distinguer le vampire inconscient dans le coin de la cellule, la levre en sang, et le visage rougit. Ingus sentit son rythme cardiaque changer brutalement, mais il l'ignora et chercha plutôt un moyen d'ouvrir la grille. Son compagnon était dans un sale état, et devait surement avoir besoin de soins rapidement.

-" Oh mon dieu! Luneth! Est ce que ça va?" s'ecria Refia qui venait d'arriver avec Arc.

-" Il ne vous repondra pas. A vrai dire, il ne vous repondra plus jamais." fit une voix caverneuse derriere eux. Les trois elus de la lumieres se retournerent vivement pour se retrouver face à une dizaine de chasseurs, leurs arcs pointés vers eux. Le regard d'Ingus devia vers le plus grand d'entre eux, qui se tenait en avant du groupe. Le blond serra son épée dans sa main...


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre:**double je

**Serie:**final fantasy III ( ds)

**Parings:** Luneth x Ingus

**Ptit resumé:**Nos quatre amis poursuivent leur quete afin de retrouver la princessee sara. Mais un soir, Luneth se fait mordre par un vampire, et change radicalement de comportement, Ingus decide de s'occuper de lui, à ses risques et perils...

C'est moaaaaaa! Oui je sais, je suis très, très, très à la bourre, pardonnez moi... J'ai eu des gros problèmes d'ordinateur, la plupart de mes textes ont été éffacés, donc il a fallu que je retape touuuut.. Mais promis, je la terminerai cette fic, apres tout, nous ne sommes pas si loin de la fin! Allez hauts les coeurs! ( se motive toute seule) Sinon je fais une petite pub, une amie et moi sommes en train de taper une fic sur final fantasy version lycée, et cette fois ça sera du Lightning x Cloud, donc si jamais ça interesse quelqu'un... Prevenez moi et nous la publierons! =)

**Lord Ma-Koto Chaoying **: Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre! Ouiiiii ce sont des chasseurs de vampires, ils les capturent et les revendent à des gens aisés, qui s'en servent... Comme il veulent XD Concernant le Boss, il à lui même un vampire dans sa deumeure personnelle, il lui sert de majordome (voir autres XD)

Bon allez, voila la suite! Enjoy!

Chapitre 7 :

-" Il ne vous repondra pas. A vrai dire, il ne vous repondra plus jamais." fit une voix caverneuse derriere eux. Les trois elus de la lumiere se retournerent vivement pour se retrouver face à une dizaine de chasseurs, leurs arcs pointés vers eux. Le regard d'Ingus devia vers le plus grand d'entre eux, qui se tenait en avant du groupe. Le blond serra son épée dans sa main...

Il allait lui regler son compte. A ce moment là, une seule phrase résonnait dans sa tête: cet homme devait souffrir. Son sang ne fit qu'un seul tour et il amorça un mouvement pour se ruer vers lui, mais Refia s'empressa de le retenir en attrappant sa main libre et en la serrant, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle le soutenait quoiqu'il arrive.

-" Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait?" interrogea t-elle froidement, signe qu'elle était vraiment en colère. Le géant qui semblait être leur boss croisa les bras avec indifférence.

-" Nous l'avons neutralisé, et je crois que vous devriez nous en remercier, étrangers." répondit il en s'avançant.

-" Vous remercier?! Et puis quoi encore, vous remettre une medaille?!" hurla Refia.

-" Vous n'avez pas conscience de ce qui vous accompagne ou quoi?"

-" Qu'est ce que vous insinuez?!"

-" Vous êtes tous les trois aveugles ma parole!"

Ingus deglutit. Encore une fois, la conversation ne tournait pas à son avantage, et il devait y mettre un terme immediatement. Le blond lacha la main de Refia, qui ne reagit pas parce qu'elle était trop occupée à hurler, et fit quelques pas vers le Boss des -ci baissa la tête, contrairement à Ingus, qui devait lever la sienne pour que son regard puisse accrocher le sien.

-" Relachez le. Tout de suite. Et nous quittons la région dans l'heure qui suit." fit il sechement. Le géant éclata de rire, suivit de tous les autres chasseurs qui s'éclafferent à leur tour.

-" Parce que tu crois que je vais le relacher? Cette bete est une perle rare, vous n'imaginez pas combien il va nous rapporter!"

Ingus leva son épée sans prevenir pour le convaincre d'obeir et le géant parra avec une dague à l'aspect monstrueuse, de petite taille, mais au tranchant cisaillé.

-" Nous vous rendons un fier service de vous debarasser de lui, et de plus, nous le faisons gratuitement!" continua t-il en deviant l'épée du chevalier avec une facilité déconcertante. Le blond lui lança un regard meurtrier. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, c'était de lui faire payer ses paroles au prix fort. Luneth, vampire ou non, n'était pas une bete de foire, et il était hors de question que quelqu'un lui fasse quoique ce soit de mal.

-" Ne me dis pas que tu t'es attaché à ce monstre?..." surenchérit son adversaire, réelement surpris.

Cette phrase était de trop pour Ingus. Il la reçut comme un éléctrochoc, et son corps bougea par lui même en une fraction de seconde, sans qu'il n'ait réflechit à son geste.

Quand il revint à la réalité, un son assourdissant lui martelait les oreilles, et il comprit que c'était un cri de douleur, du Boss plus precisement. Il vit quelque chose tomber pres de lui, et il osa porter son regard sur cette chose.

Il s'agissait d'un bras.

Un seul coup d'oeil lui fit comprendre qu'il venait de couper le bras du chef des chasseurs. Ingus vacilla légerement et leva les yeux vers ses deux compagnons. Tous les deux semblaient horrifiés. Il recula de quelques pas. Il avait la nausée, même si il était chevalier, il n'avait jamais tranché un membre de sa vie, il n'avait jamais combattu que des monstres jusqu'à présent.

Le jeune homme se recula jusqu'à la cage ou était retenu Luneth. Desormais, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de le délivrer, et de quitter les lieux au plus vite. Il se servit d'une barre de fer comme levier, qu'il coinça en dessous de la grille, et y appuya de toute sa force dans l'éspoir d'ouvrir la porte de la cage. Refia et Arc le virent faire, et virent l'aider, meme si ils n'étaient pas encore remis totalement des evenements tout recents.

-" J'y crois pas..." fit le Boss en se relevant difficilement. Ingus tourna les yeux vers lui, sans s'arreter pour autant.

" Tu es tombé sous le charme de ce monstre?!" continua le géant en éclatant de rire, mais étrangement, ce rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux n'entraina pas ses camarades à en faire autant. Ingus serra les dents, tout en évitant les coups d'oeil que lui jetaient Arc et Refia.

" Il va tous vous tuer! Tous les trois! Tu sais ce qu'il est n'est-ce-pas?! Pourquoi tu..."

-" Je l'aime! Oui je l'aime! Et je ne le laisserai pas tomber, même pour ce qu'il est devenu!" hurla finalement Ingus à s'en décrocher les poumons. Son coeur battait la chamade, et ses joues se teinterent immediatement quand il entendit sa propre voix. Jusque là... Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il ressentait mais maintenant... Il en était de plus en plus sûr, il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face à Luneth.

Malgrés la situation, Refia lacha un sourire triste. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais pour que son ami se mette dans cet état... Il devait s'agir de quelque chose de plutôt grave. Mais de l'autre côté, elle était contente que son "grand frere" déclare un peu ses sentiments, lui qui d'ordinaire était aussi froid que de la glace.

-" Il finira par tous vous tuer."

-" Qu'il essaye seulement." repliqua Ingus.

La cage ceda finalement, et il y entra pour soulever Luneth dans ses bras.

-" On fous le camp, et vite."

Refia hocha positivement la tête, et tira sur la manche de Arc qui était encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées. Tous les trois s'enfuirent à toute vitesse hors de la grande salle, en emportant leur ami inconscient avec eux.

Le géant les regarda faire sans esquisser le moindre mouvement pour les arreter.

-" Boss... Vous voulez qu'on se lance à leur poursuite?" proposa un des chasseurs en saisisant une fleche dans son carquois. L'interrogé fit un long "non" de la tête.

-" Laissez les partir... Apres tout, le patron en à beaucoup, des jouets dans son genre."

-" Mais..."

-" Vous avez vu son regard non? Ce garçon était pret à tuer pour sauver ce vampire."

Il tourna les yeux vers son bras qui trainait au sol quelques metres plus loin.

_"Pret a tuer pour un vampire..." _

L'homme lacha un soupir, et tourna les talons pour ramasser son membre perdu. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait être ammené à revoir ces jeunes, une sorte de pressentiment.

Luneth se reveilla lentement, non sans une douleur certaine au ventre. Il se redressa avec precaution, et ses yeux se tournèrent automatiquement sur Ingus. Il savait pertinement qu'il serait là, après tout, il était habitué à sa présence quand il se reveillait. Le chevalier se tourna alors vers lui, et s'asseya à côté de lui.

-" ... Est-ce que tu vas bien?" demanda t-il à voix basse. Luneth acquiesa de la tête.

" Est-ce que..." commença Ingus, mais il s'interrompit aussitôt. Il hesitait à poser sa question, bien qu'elle lui tenait à coeur. Mais en même temps, il redoutait la réponse que pourrait lui fournir le vampire. Le blond inspira un bon coup et reprit lentement.

" Est-ce que... Cet homme t'as fait quelque chose? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il à abusé de toi?"

Il fixa Luneth qui se contenta de baisser les yeux, pour l'une des rares fois depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire. Ingus se mordit la lèvre au sang. Ce n'était pas un oui, mais ce n'était pas non plus un non clair et net. Le jeune vampire se rallongea en soupirant.

-" Reste avec moi Ingus."

L'interpelé le dévisagea un instant. Ce n'était pas une demande ou une question, Luneth venait de lui donner un ordre. Et il accepta pour une fois de lui obeir en s'allongeant à ses côtés. Le vampire vint se blottir contre lui, et le chevalier oublia même de rougir tant il était fatigué, et moralement épuisé des evenements.

-" Dors et recupere tes forces, on doit repartir demain." termina t-il en fermant les yeux.

Mais juste avant de s'endormir, Ingus songea qu'il était plus que temps de faire quelque chose pour s'avouer à son ami.

Et il en passa une nuit affreuse.


End file.
